A King and Queen of Ice (Elsa & Jack Frost)
by RavennaLightwood
Summary: This is a third person Fan-Fiction of Jack Frost and The Snow Queen herself, Elsa of Arendelle. Now, to get things into perspective; both Jack and Elsa are in their early twenties. Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf will appear as well; Anna 18, Kristoff three years her senior. Timeline is within the same year Frozen ended. Enjoy! (Review would be nice as well!)
1. Chapter 1

She tossed and turned in the early morning hours, not quite used to the warmth that the late summer brought, but it wasn't the heat from the sun that caused it, it was the dampness that promised rain. It was something she loved to watch, even as a child, the rivulets of water that nourished and washed the streets of her beloved city and made each color more vibrant in the dimmed light. The late summer rain signaled the last push of life before the cold, hard frost would set in. Still, the clarity and refreshment the rain brought joy to her and it rivaled her love for the coming months. Even before she discovered what she was she had loved the winter; the beauty of the pure whites and crystalline fortress that came about the castle, the flickering of flame and the promise of hot chocolate – something new to her that a tradesmen had brought. The Ice Men would bring large blocks of dazzling blues that rivaled the sapphire of her crown. The crown a gift from her late Mother, now three years past.

With a start she sat up in her near vacant room, her heart racing and her eyes wide with fear. Besides her bed and nightstands there was a high-backed chair in the east corner near a large ornate door, painted white with patterns of deep blue snowflakes, on the west wall underneath the window was a small bench, just big enough to fit two people. What she saw as she stared straight ahead was another high backed chair, a large oval mirror and a wardrobe made of pale wood, the doors hung open and even in her age, she still could feel shadows creep out of them. Upon the pale walls ice seemed to grow, like moss upon a tree. The ice had grown soft as powdered snow the farther it was from her, yet as her eyes gazed down the side of the wall and upon the ground the ice grew thicker, more dangerous, and the soft blues and whites faded. The stalagmites that protruded from around her bed were akin to wolves teeth after a fresh kill. The reds glowed dimly around the navy and black swirls within the ice. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to recall just what had set her off. She started at the soft knock at the door and froze. The sound of her racing pulse was all she could hear as she slowly crept from the soft blankets to the door. With a shaky hand she reached, and turned the knob.

The door swung open and she all but sighed with relief at the sight of the young woman standing at the threshold. But something was odd, she thought, and it only took a few moments to realize what it was. Fresh tears threatened to spill from the young maidens eyes and almost immediately she understood why. It has now been four years since their parents had perished in a storm, four years of darkness and sorrow in the young queen's life, but at the time she had only been a princess.

She opened her arms and quickly embraced the young woman, her sister. Stiffly, almost in shock the other raised shaky arms to embrace her queen, but then she sniffed and soon began to sob. She clung to her like a lifeline and buried her face in her shoulder, tears staining the dark blue night gown. They had never been in this situation before; every knock was never answered, every year they would shed silent tears of grief in their own way on their own time, but now with the doors wide open and a bond reestablished a true sorrow over took them both and they slid from the door frame to the ground.

Lightning flashed and the gods themselves seem to shed their own tears, yet the storm that raged outside was nothing compared to what the sisters shared. Minutes passed and soon the tears ran dry, the Snow Queen slouched on the floor, her head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed she listened to the thunder and rain. Her younger sister curled up at her feet, her head in her lap. The younger had fallen asleep sometime recently; the mess of strawberry hair seemed black in the dim light. Unbeknownst to her a small smile graced her lips, the soft pink edges twisting upwards in fondness and pity. How much she'd thought she had been protecting her sister, when in the process killing her emotions. It's a wonder the girl that now slept on her lap had not become as cold and hard as the stalagmites that lay behind her.

Stroking the soft locks she almost didn't hear the footsteps as they approached. She turned a wane face to the intruder, her eyes tight with concern. The man that crept from the shadows was akin to the North Mountain, large, imposing and very strong. Clad in not but fur trousers she could see the taught muscles of his arms and bare chest. The Ice Master was handsome but for his nose which was a bit too large for her tastes, the blonde locks disheveled in sleeps disarray. He took note of the queen, her own silvery mane a thick tangle at her shoulder, but it was the woman on her lap that he had eyes for.

"Is it today?" The man asked crouching, his voice soft as to not wake his beloved.

The queen nodded, "Four years, and it still feels like the day the letter came." She looked back down at the woman on her lap. "Try and make her happy today, distract her, I do not wish to see my sister like this again."

"I will try my best your majesty." He bent and scooped the small woman into his arms.

"You do not need to call me that." The queen said softly, sending a reassuring smile at him as he stood.

The man smiled and looked back at the girl in his arms. Cradled like a babe, the girl instinctively turned towards him and the queen could see how her shoulders relaxed and true sleep overcame her.

She bit her lip, "Kristoff," The Ice Master glanced back at her, she sighed, her voice lost to her. She was always taken aback by the amount of love that swam in his deep brown eyes. "Take care of Anna."

"You can count on that." He said firmly; he turned and with his charge made his way down the hall towards their rooms. It wasn't until they were out of sight that she stood. Brushing off the dust and wiping away the rest of the tears, she crept back into her room. The ice was removed with a gesture of her hand and at the next flash of lightning her room was at once back to its original state. Dawn was yet hours away but she still felt that ache in the depths of her soul, the sense of longing was all too familiar to her. How she longed for a companion; her snowman Olaf was pleasant enough, but his naivety was a nuisance every-so-often. No, this was something stronger than what she had experience before, and it clawed at her chest like a raw wound.

Almost violently she pushed the emotion aside and sat at the bench against the window, her breath leaving slight fog at the panes. She could see smudges from years past upon the glass, and with a wave of her hand she illuminated them all in thin frost. Intricate patterns she had drawn on the higher panes reflected the snowflakes on the wall, yet at the edge of the window on the bottom, were the small circles and shapes. She found three figures at the bottom of one pane, stick figures they seemed, like that made by a child. One of them had an arrow that read "me" the other said "Anna" the third was a mass of circles and lines, underneath it read "Olaf". She mused at the image, not entirely recalling when she had drawn this.

Her brows furrowed for behind the figure labeled "me" was another figure, smudged out slightly. Its head was square with spikes for hair and in one of its hand had what looked like an enlarged cane. With a frown she wiped the image away. There was no need to dwell on the past, not when the future seemed so much brighter. The ache was still there when the queen returned to her covers, the furs a welcoming embrace and for just a moment, she could feel someone's arms around her as sleep over took her once more.

As if under a spell she had awoken as soon as those arms had left her. She felt a chill beside her which was quite odd, but what was odder still was she awoke to the sound of her begging, pleading, for what she could not tell, though she desperately did not wish for them to leave. She curled in towards herself as the sense of longing filled her once more, and for a moment, she was afraid again. Alone in her Palace of Ice atop the highest mountain in the land she had reigned over her kingdom of isolation, a queen of ice and snow and frost. It was here that she had accepted the solitude and the ancient longing that plagued her had dispersed some, yet in her tower chambers she never truly felt alone. She always felt a comforting presence there, and only in her dreams did the presence take form. It was only now; here in her own castle chambers surrounded by those who loved her did she crave for that solitude again, if only to feel that presence once more. She cursed at her naivety and rose; her eyes hurt and she had to blink the sleep from them before she could see properly.

The rain still fell outside but the clouds were visibly lighter, another day as Queen in Arendelle. _But it isn't just any other day, _she thought bitterly. With new resolve she crossed to her wardrobe to dress; with Anna's visit her gown was thoroughly stained and in need of a wash. Slipping the soft fabric off and tossing it in a corner she caught a glimpse of herself in the large oval mirror. Despite needing a bath the alabaster skin shown as flawless as fresh snow, save for the dusting of light freckles on her nose. The thin frame seemed as fragile as an icicle but still just as strong.

A smirk graced her lips and she turned away from the reflection. A familiar gown caught her attention and it only made her smile widen. The day she had forsaken control for the opportunity to test the limits of her power had not only gained her a safe haven away from Arendelle, but a new found power within her. This new creature was dazzling, albeit imperfect and yet far more powerful than whom she had been before. The gown had brought back those memories and for once she felt as free as she did atop the world. An idea came to mind, if she could make this gown why not make another?

Turning back towards the mirror she focused her powers and began anew. This gown, though similar in design was far more fitting of the occasion than any other in the wardrobe. The dark sleeves ended just at her elbows and the neckline swooped slightly, the edges clinging to her shoulders. The floor length piece was a deep blue, almost black and the bodice only a few shades lighter. It twinkled with snowflake motifs, the sweetheart design edged in white. A thin cape clung to the bodice and blended with the designs, though it was not as dramatic as her usual ones. Pleased with her work she turned to admire the way it clung to her figure, the cloth draping dramatically in all the right places.

She then turned to her nightstand and began wringing the brush through the many tangles brought about by sleep. Twisting her hair into intricate designs she settled on a simple yet still stylish look. The thick platinum hair hung loose in the back, but she had braided the front to keep it out of her face. Her bangs had settled into place after a quick run through with her hand. She set the comb down and her fingers brushed the crown, she hesitantly took it. The dull gold seemed lost next to the dazzling sapphire set within, just a few shades darker than her eyes. Today she would wear it, in homage and respect, but she sighed at the little thing, feeling as if the weight of the world was trapped within the gem. She took a breath and placed it atop her brow and glanced once more in the mirror.

With a satisfied nod, she threw on a touch of makeup and her shoes before heading out for the day. Her bath would have to wait; it was already late in the morning. Passing by a few servants she met up with one of her favorites, his name was Jakob, a portly man with thinning auburn hair. He bowed to her and seemed to follow just a step behind.

"May I ask where you are headed your grace." Jakob inquired after a moments walking.

"I wish to speak with Anna; I will wake her." She assured the man.

"I shall see that breakfast is prepared." She nodded in agreement and left him at the corner of the corridor.

Halfway down the hall she heard Anna yelp, at the sound she quickened her pace in almost a run. She was about to knock when she then heard laughter, and not just from her sister, but from Kristoff as well. With her curiosity peaked and a suspicion forming she crouched to look through the keyhole. She could see little but it was enough. His back was to her, but Kristoff was still in his fur trousers and Anna the thin olive nightgown but it was her face that captivated the queen. In those clear blue eyes the look of trust and the thrill of excitement were to be found, yet despite it all she looked scared to death. Kristoff bent and took her face in one of his large hands, bringing her lips to his. The kiss was soft and tortuously slow, her eyes fluttered shut. Anna sat up higher and brought slender hands to his chest while one of his rested on the edge of bed. A shaky hand reached to the side of his head to tangle in his hair, and with the slightest bit of force they fell back into the bed. A soft sound escaped Anna's lips.

She had seen enough and a familiar chuckle had her on edge, standing briskly and with a nervous, knowing look she hurried to the end of the hall, just as Olaf turned the corner.

"Elsa!" He shouted enthusiastically, waving a stick hand. He looked behind her at Anna's door. "Where's Anna? A-and Kristoff?" He looked disappointed, like a child whose friend couldn't come out to play. "Are they still asleep?"

She bit her lip, "Yes Olaf, they're…still sleeping." She looked behind her at the door, but heard nothing.

"Oh! Well, I'll wake them!" He moved to hobble around her with another chuckle.

"No, no…" She said nervously turning the snowman around. "We'll um, let them get a few more minutes." She looked behind her again, "I'm sure they'll be down soon." She said louder, as if trying to warn her sister.

She pushed Olaf down the hall until they reached the end, letting him go and continuing on her stride. Olaf stumbled before he quickly caught up with her.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Olaf asked, looking up at her.

"More meetings with the city council, there's a few lords who do not wish to come to Arendelle." She felt a frown and it only seemed fitting.

Not long after The Great Thaw had many a rumor spread of a mystical land plagued by an Ice Witch. Trade had slowed dramatically and her own powers had harmed the land in the few days winter ruled the summer. Large amounts of live stock had diminished and the fjord was all but abandoned after the lords and company had left. Her coronation had been a disaster for the histories, but it was her determined actions thereafter that had earned her respect again. Still, there were a few kingdoms that had cut off trade all together, based on the lie that the Duke of Weselton had spread.

Though she had written many a letter only a few replies came, some were threats, some were thankful for her explanation, but mostly she was met with silence. She had hoped that the kingdoms Hallows Eve Ball would bring them back and earn her in their good graces, gods know her kingdom needed it. With winter approaching she had taken extra care to replace what she had destroyed.

She flexed her writing hand and felt the lingering stiffness, her frowned deepened as she began to massage the tendons. _No matter what I do they still believe that old man. I'll show every one of them what a conniving weasel he is and bring his trading empire to the ground._

"Elsa?" Olaf asked, in a voice not particularly fitting for him.

She looked down at him and only then did she realize she had stopped walking and a scowl was set on her face. She smiled down at him.

"It's nothing, just a thought." _Revenge is the only thing that makes my blood run hot,_ she thought with a sardonic smile. "Come on little guy, I can smell breakfast."

Olaf looked back only once at the jagged swirls that laced along the floor where his Lady had been standing.

Opening the doors to a smaller dining area she could see platters of cooked sausage, bacon, eggs and biscuits littered around the table. Staff members offered her pleasantries which she returned however they did note Anna's and Kristoff's absence. She felt a small blush as she looked over her shoulder at the doors. Olaf went over to the window where he could sit comfortably and watch the town. Elsa followed him with hands clasped behind her back. Gazing out at the town square just beyond the gates she could see a few ships pulling into the harbor, a new but familiar banner was on one of them. She felt the corner of her lip perk up, knowing that this was a reply to one of her letters. She heard the last platter be set upon the table, she turned to the staff.

"It'll be a few moments before the Princess and Ice Master grace us with their presence. If you'd like, you may all take a plate for yourself." Though her tone was light her smile was smug.

She turned back to the window; after a few moments she heard the sound of plates scrapping. She smiled when she heard a remark from a young man, something about sisterly affection. She was glad of their ignorance and only wished she had some as well. _Speaking of…._With a thought and a slight gesture of her fingers she sent a trail of ice out the door and down the hall to Anna's room.

A tap on her shoulder made her turn; it was the young man from before, the one who made the jest. He informed her that a large stack of papers had arrived and that there were a few townsfolk who wished to speak with her, another was for Kristoff himself. She thanked him and requested that the townsfolk be let in as soon as they were done with their meal, the papers delivered to the council chambers. He bowed thanks and was about to exit when the doors opened beneath his hand. An ecstatic Anna bust through the door, her face beaming with joy. She awkwardly danced around the servant uttering many apologies before she turned loving eyes back down the hall, soon an equally bemused Kristoff followed greeting the young man as he passed. Anna ran right up to Elsa and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Anna?" The queen asked, faking the puzzlement of her sister mood.

"We got your message," She said, tucking one of her braids behind her ear. Her dress was simple, a white bodice with olive sleeves and skirt. Kristoff was distracted by the assortment of food at the table. Though he still wore his fur trousers and ice boots he had traded the fur lined doublet and for a brown leather vest and a cream colored tunic, the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

"I know you know." Anna said playfully, for her sister's ears only.

The blush was uncontrollable, as was the ice that suddenly streaked up the wall. Anna didn't need her sister to say it was true, she had enough proof already. With a delighted clap she turned on her heel to fetch her plate. Elsa stood flustered, and slightly embarrassed, her mouth agape in shock. She laughed quietly and shook her head, her own hunger getting to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Has there been no word from the south?" Kristoff asked, filling his second plate.

Elsa put her fork down, "None, but a ship from the east was pulling in earlier." She looked up and saw Anna's worried face, "We have just over two months before the festival and a month to get everything in order. I'll be sending out letters today along with invitations." Almost forcing herself to look away she began eating again, but she did not believe she could taste it. Anna and Kristoff shared a look, but there was little they could do. In truth Anna was more anxious about other things.

Their plates cleared and cups empty Anna rose swiftly and reached for Kristoff's awaiting arm. Olaf left the window and was already making his way down the hallway ahead of them.

"Kristoff," He turned, confused and worried at the sound from his queen's voice. "A word if you please."

"Elsa," Anna began,

"Anna, you may leave." She hated to say those words but they were necessary, in more ways than one.

Kristoff gave her a reassuring look and gently removed her hand from his arm. Anna left the room, shutting the doors behind her. Knowing how her sister said those words made her feel foolish for letting Elsa know she had noticed her at the door. How could she not? Not when she had been in the same situation year after year. She walked slowly down the hall, her stomach twisting into knots and she hoped her Ice Master would remain unscathed.

"Yes, my queen?" The Ice Master asked for he knew that tone; it was the same the trolls used when he was in trouble. All formalities were addressed and he stood straight and patiently waited for her command.

"Sit," She instructed, her face held nothing for him to read, but the way her hand curled at her chin told him she was indeed, upset with him. He took his chair and sat patiently at attention. "I asked you to make my sister happy, to distract her from today." She laughed once, "You've certainly done that." To his surprise she relaxed and looked away, her hands folding in her lap.

"I apologize if I break tradition…" He said; his throat tight. He did not know the customs of royalty, and without the former King or Queen to help him along, and Elsa's own lack of companionship to follow, he was at a loss. To further his surprise she smiled as if she had heard his thoughts.

"Just…" She seemed to struggle for words, "Just be careful. I broke her heart once before, and I don't think if you break hers she'd be able to bounce back like she did." She turned her head to look at him. "Anna loves you, more than you know." Her eyes darted to the door, and a smirk came to her face. "There is a matter of business to discuss actually." She stated, bringing his attention back to her. "One of the townsfolk wished to speak to you, though I do not know what for."

He frowned, and Elsa could see a dark shadow cross his face "I see." was all he said. To his surprise and a little of her own, she had crossed the room and placed a hand on his shoulder, he stiffened slightly from the icy touch but otherwise did not move. She left him there in his chair. When she opened the door she smoothly glided out of Anna's way as the girl unceremoniously spilled onto the floor. The younger blew her hair out of her face, blushing that her sister had caught her at the keyhole.

"See to your Ice Master." The queen instructed turning and shutting the door. She made her way down through a maze of stairwells and corridors, passing many paintings and portraits, including her own. She stopped, unsure of when it was painted. She could see the timidity in her eyes, the nervousness that had gripped her that day, though the painter had done their best to show a strong leader. She could not see it; no one would be fooled, especially compared to the one next to it. Her very own father stood proud and noble, but even she could see the timidity in his eyes. Seems the painter was better at masking her father's nervousness than her own. Her eyes were down cast as she made her way past the painting and into the Council Chambers.

The chambers held a large ornate table, capable of sitting twelve people comfortably, more if need be and bookcases lined the walls. A large fireplace took up most of the north wall, but just to the left of it was an equally large square window. A guard stood at the two back corners and two at the door. Inside the room quieted as she beheld the city's Masters.

The Master of Coin sat in the chair closest to her. A large man garbed in deep sunset colors, his copper hair and thick beard swallowed up his face and his eyes were that of liquid gold. Elsa imagined him so consumed with money he was slowly turning into it. To his left was the Master of Word, an aging fellow who stooped some with the constant weight of papers he seemed to be carrying; his green and purple robes dusting the floor as he walked. He had been the longest served in the castle, she remember her father telling her, with thinning white hair and a cropped beard he seemed as old as time itself. His voice however defied his age, a rich and clear tone that quieted all others. He smiled up at her with soft green eyes.

Finally across from him was her Master of Trade, newly appointed to Arendelle's council and seemed as comfortable within the castle as he did atop a mast. He had been a sailor, and had traveled to many of the surrounding countries. He was dressed in a simple white tunic and brown trouser, but that was where the simplicity ended with him. He gave her a mischievous look behind bushy black eyes brows as he straightened in his chair. His sun kissed skin unmarred, save for the few tattoos on his chest and wrists from his times at sea. The salt seemed to stain his black hair and thinly cropped beard. He rang with the many gold piercings in his ear, and even a peculiar one in his left eyebrow. He was handsome; she gave him that, except he _was_ twenty years older than her.

The guardsmen shut the door behind her and it was only in here where the weight of her crown seemed immeasurable. They gave her a cautious look as she made her way down the length of the table to sit at the head of it. Various articles of paper lay scattered about the table, and a roaring fire burned just to the right of her. As she sat the Master of Trade laid a hand over the arm of her chair. She looked at him, confused by his actions but she saw the sincerity in his sea green eyes and she knew. They all knew, and it was only when she cleared her throat – which had suddenly become tight – and gesture to the papers did they begin to speak. The council wasted no time getting down to business.

Trade was slowly but steadily picking up, new trade ships lined the fjord each day and even those who had never known about her heard tales of a beautiful Ice Queen that was more dazzling than the first snowfall. The queen laughed at this, as well as the mischievous look in the Trade Masters eyes. The absurdity was amusing and it thrilled her to know she had another reputation in her short time as Queen Regent.

The Master of Word spoke then, adding his observations of the traders as well as other more surprising news. Word that the Kingdom of the Southern Isles was actually helping bring the reputation of Arendelle back, the five eldest sons as well as the King had actually visited Arendelle when her father was still prince. They also sent word that Prince Hans had returned to the Southern Isles as well as congratulations for her succession.

She had to scoff at that, "Prince Hans is in no way to be trusted." She sneered the name and slammed her fist on the table, the fire behind her flared dangerously at her powers. "Anything from the Southern Isles is to be searched, and thoroughly at that." She glowered, a scowl firmly affixed on her face. How could she forgive the manipulative leech? He had lied to her about her sister and in the end of it all cared little for either of them. He was going to kill her, if not for Anna.

She relaxed a little, and the fire flared back to life as the ice melted. A knock on the door hushed the room, Jonas poked his head through. He had a line of townsfolk outside the doors and asked if she wished to speak with them. She nodded once and Jonas disappeared, but had reappeared with two guests in tow. They filled seats at the far end and sat staring at the imposing figure before them. Elsa did not know but the way she sat in the chair cast looming shadows from the fire upon the table and her face, an awesome display of power and nobility her crown shown like beacon of authority in the half light.

She let them have a moment to themselves while they took in the room. She had done so herself when she was a child. The ornate carvings upon the walls and chairs beautifully dotted and outlined with various paint and scroll work. Her favorite had been the hearth itself; wolves poised gracefully at the foot of the mantel, and almost seemed to welcome and warn all those within the room, the dark wood hardened to something akin to black marble over the years.

The man ahead of her cleared his throat and began. A simple farmer looking for an extension to pay his taxes, his crop had barely survived the flurries and he was struggling. It was stories like these she heard every day, and with each one her guilt grew. She smiled and announced that they did not have to pay their taxes the remainder of the month. The Master of Coin opened his mouth to contest but her hand shot out stopping him. She did say that once he had recovered however that there would be a gradual increase to make up the difference. It didn't matter to the farmer; he was very thankful and his wife wished her many blessings for a long and happy life. She thanked them both and gave her Master of Coin a queer look. He bowed and muttered apologies but she did not believe he meant them.

Other stories she did not have to answer, the council members answered for her. Her only acknowledgement in these cases was a simple nod of her head. Hours passed and as the day wore on there were no more townsfolk, the council and guards had left and the pile of papers had all but diminished. It was pleasant enough for her, for she was busy writing out each invitation to the kingdoms surrounding her own. She had received a very excited letter from the prince and princess of Corona, who would apparently be attending the Harvest Moon Festival. She could not name where she knew them but wrote them an invitation anyhow.

Just as she was finishing a stack of ledgers she felt a chill and noticed the light from the fire had dimmed dramatically, a slight breeze told her the window was open. She looked up from her work and felt a twinge in her neck, instinctually she reached for it. Before her hand found purchase a cooling sensation overcame her and she relaxed from it. She suspected her powers were at work, but somehow she wasn't quite sure, it was a colder sensation than her own, but only just.

She didn't question it however and welcomed the sensation all the more. Like wisps of hair the cold crept from one shoulder to the other, lingering on unseen knots. She could feel them loosen and wondered just how bad she'd hurt herself to cause this. Her eyes fluttered sleepily and the pen slipped from her fingers to the floor. The cool pressure left and she sighed tilting her head back and letting her arms fall loose at her sides.

She felt a soft chill just underneath her jaw, not unpleasant but noticeable. It had her look back up and towards the window in curiosity. How did it open? Had it always been open? She was sure it had been closed earlier. She stood and reached for the open pane, gazing out at the rolling hills. The rain had stopped but the clouds remained, turning the hills a vibrant green. She was about to close the pane but for a touch of frost on the edge of the tower roof, just beyond her reach and again at the windowsill. It hadn't from been her, she was sure of it, yet here it was. It could have been the rain, it _was_ cold, and she could see a passerby clinging to a shawl as they walked outside the castle. The cold never bothered her anyway and she would have had the window stay open if not for all the smoke coming from the fireplace.

Regretful and confused she closed the window and returned to her seat. She kicked something on her way back and yelped slightly at the sharp pain. With a groan she bent and picked it up, inspecting it closely it turned out to be a book of children's stories. Why it would be here? She had no idea; a loose page called to her and she tugged on the corner, it was a map to the trolls she recognized. Stuffing the map back in place she moved to a bookshelf and found a spot for the thick volume. She had just set the edge on the shelf when a touch of frost next to her finger intrigued her.

She opened it and laughed, it was one of her favorite stories and one that her father often read to her at night. It was a tale of a boy, who had fallen into a frozen lake. His name was Jack and when he climbed out of the lake his hair had turned white and everywhere he walked he brought the cold with him. A smudge had blotted out the last word of the page; she could make out the letter 'F' but that was all. She closed the book after rereading the tale and set it on its self.

A large stack of letters now sat awaiting delivery, but something struck her then. It was a notion that a child had brought up earlier and one that could work to her advantage. She _was_ inviting dignitaries from kingdoms that until recently had never even heard of Arendelle. Why not make the fabled Snow Queen anonymous? Let them guess who she was. She pulled the letters out and addressed them all, adding the final touch before sealing the envelopes with the wax seal of Arendelle. With a satisfied look on her face she left the sanctuary of the study for an even more daring place. She would visit her parents.

Anna had been reluctant to go, but with Kristoff's persuasion the two sisters rode in heavy woolen cloaks to the hill where the King and Queen's stones were erected. Elsa did not go to the funeral, her powers yet uncontrolled she had destroyed her room on that fateful day. It was Anna who led the way, her face full of fierce determination. The queen's stomach twisted painfully into knots and it was a shocking sight when they crested the hill. She reeled her horse and the white mare pranced and huffed for a few moments at her rider's sudden fear.

Anna noticed and slowed as well, looking at her sister's face, she could see the shock at the physical realization at how much their family truly meant to the kingdom. The two large slabs of stone that sat on a soft green knoll seemed more alien than a living snowman. Anna reached her sister and led their horses the rest of the way. The queen was stunned, shocked at how well kept the area was, there was barely the hint of moss at the base of the boulders.

The princess helped her queen off her horse but did not go father, she didn't want to. This place was haunted to her but it was almost comforting to be in the foreboding presence of the stones. The queen made her way up to the rocks laying a hand upon their smooth surface stunned at the care the craftsman took, however it was the words she read that brought her to her knees. Anna almost went to her, but for the smile that she saw tug at her sister lips.

Kind words of love carved by the build master let all know how great the two rulers were, but it was the little stones and small boulders that gave the build masters words prominence. Scattered about the field, Elsa could see words of farewell, words of loss and words of hope. Hope for the two princesses, hope for the kingdom and hope for them beyond the realm. On occasion she saw names, hers and Anna's were most frequent.

With a shaky laugh she stood, using her father stone to help her up. He always had helped her when she needed it. Anna's tears were just brimming, but she was smiling equally back at her sister, proud of what she had done. Elsa turned and summoning her powers unleashed a bed of crystal roses that shown like glass, reflecting the green and everything around it. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and without looking she took it.

Their parents would be proud, Anna thought. Her big sister had made her life the best of what it was and even though she made mistakes, she had learned and grew from them. She knew her sister would be a great queen, she just didn't know how great. With a sigh Elsa released her sister and they climbed back onto their horses. Elsa turned to give one last look before she clicked the reins and trotted off back towards the castle.

Dinner was served and eaten in silence; everyone exhausted from the days tasks. Kristoff had informed them that the townsfolk whom he'd talked to was actually the castles stable master. He had made special accommodations for his reindeer, Sven, for the winter months ahead. A welcoming notion to both he and the animal considering they had struggled in the past for warm lodgings. Now here they were, housed in a castle, with the world open to them. Elsa had finished first, eager to get a bath in before she collapsed from exhaustion.

At an earlier request at supper her bath laid waiting, the steam still rising from the water in the copper tub. Grabbing a dressing gown she draped it and her clothes over a nearby chair. The water burned her skin and she tensed at first, but it was a pleasant feeling. A moment passed before she reached up to untangle her hair. Once it fell she settled in and closed her eyes in bliss. The water did wonders for her back and she could feel all of the day's troubles melt away.

She opened her eyes after a time and shrieked, curling in to cover herself. Anna sat in the chair just ahead of her, a bemused smile on her face.

"Seriously Anna?"

"Well this must not be as traumatic as you think." She mused

Elsa blinked, "What do you mean?" Her quip confused her.

"No ice Elsa, you like being admired."

"Oh honestly!" She shrunk deeper into the water.

Anna laughed and brought the chair behind her sister, taking the brush from the counter she began to comb it. Elsa had to admit, she did enjoy her sister presence, but she was still very aware of her nakedness and did not uncurl herself.

"So, why were you at my door this morning?" She tugged on the hair, making her head tilt back, "And I want the truth."

Elsa blushed and laughed nervously, "Well," She sat back up, "I was going to see how you were doing, but then I heard you…" She bit her lip.

"I hope you heard nothing else."

"Actually I didn't," She smiled, "As soon as your head hit the pillow I left." She blushed and laid her chin on her knee.

"Which time?" Elsa splashed water over her shoulder and heard Anna laugh, her blush deepened. "…Do you wanna hear about it?" Anna asked, slightly hopeful. Her sister looked over her shoulder, a sultry smile graced her lips and her eyes dark with mirth. That was all the answer Anna needed.


End file.
